madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Launchtime/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *This is the episode when we learn that Skipper can't set foot in Denmark. It's a throwaway gag until the episode Huffin and Puffin. *This is the first appearance of Max, the stray cat who Skipper nicknames "Mooncat". *This is also the first appearance of Frankie the pigeon. *Alice, Marlene, and the chimpanzees are absent in this episode. *There is a mounted fish on the wall with a plaque that reads "Privates 1st Prize". *The penguins sleep with pillows and blankets but keep the blankets rolled up at their feet. *The penguins have a fridge with a cake, an apple, a pear and a juice box. *King Julien knows how to golf and has 400 golf balls along with a golf club made of bamboo. *Kowalski and Skipper both know how to play chess. *The Penguins have a TV that was playing a police drama of some sort, set in New York. *Rico's doll/girlfriend makes her first appearance in this episode. She is a blond doll wearing a skimpy black and blue outfit. *Kowalski has a computer of some sort which is really a Speak and Spell. Its buttons are a colored grid of shapes. Its display shows single words as it reads the word out loud. *The space helmets the penguins wear are simply glass bowls with a black bottom and 9-volt "alkaline" batteries attached to the back with rubber bands. *The space ship, "Penguin One", is simply a garbage can or a barrel modified with wood and other materials with rubber rafts on the end to look like a rocket. The control panel is a child's toy. The buttons squeak when pressed and there is a horn and a fake key that turns. The rocket is propelled using many sticks of dynamite ignited underneath it. *Max has one blue eye and one green eye. *The commercial on the TV is selling a fish for $49.99. *Kowalski has a gadget that reads oxygen levels, which he says is surprisingly high on the "moon", moon cheese content, which is disappointly low, and detects alien life. *The penguins claim the "moon" by planting a blue triangular flag with the silhouette of a penguin on it. *There is a VCR and a radio stacked on cinder blocks behind the TV in the penguins habitat. *The penguins' habitat is booby trapped with a plastic spoon launcher hidden behind the fish plaque and a laundry basket net that drops from the ceiling. A backup crate gets set off if the laundry basket fails. *There is a secret tunnel behind the fish prize plaque. *The TV has the brand name "Fishy Vision" on the top of it with a fish outline on either side of the word. *If Kowalski would have carried the two, the rocket might have made it to the moon. *When Private suggested visiting a zoo (precisely the zoo where they are based on), he mentioned pandas, hippos, and the reptile house. Red pandas actually are found in the zoo in real life. Hippos pays a reference to Gloria from the movies. The reptile house is by far the only exhibit that is found in the series. *"The Penguin One" rocket makes more appearances such as in The Trouble With Jiggles and Operation: Big Blue Marble. The rocket had made it to Mars & the toxic bubble no problem, but the rocket never reached the moon in this episode, it's possible that Kowalski upgraded the rocket somehow and that allowed it to reach space. *Antagonist: King Julien (because he kept "borrowing" and bothering Skipper and the others) Max (when he attempted to at the penguins to the end) ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *When Max says "It's time to eat!" He has a fork and a knife in both hands. Later when he makes the knocking sound on the side of the box, the fork and knife disappear. *When Skipper realizes there's no such thing as moon cat hospitality, the penguins are in this order: Rico, Skipper, Private, Kowalski. Mere seconds later, their order is now Private, Kowalski, Skipper, Rico. ---- Behind the Scenes *This episode, along with Haunted Habitat were the show's TV premiere episodes and were shown after the Nickelodeon 2009 Kids' Choice Awards. ---- DVD Releases *It is included in Operation: DVD Premiere. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Trivia